TIME TRAVEL
by sebaekforlife
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] Baekhyun hanyalah seorang murid tingkat akhir SHS yang entah beruntung atau sial tiba-tiba terbangun dan telah berada di masa depan setelah tertidur di perpustakaan bersama tiga orang temannya, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai. Sebaek? Chanbaek? Kaibaek? Kaihun? Chanhun? Chankai? M
1. PROLOG

**TIME TRAVEL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI, Homo, BL, Laki x Laki, Cowok x Cowok, Lanang x Lanang, Pria x Pria**

 **DLDR! Homophobic silahkan menjauh! Sudah diperingatkan, ya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sarangsb**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maincast : Sebaek? Chanbaek? Kaibaek? Kaihun?** **Chanhun? Chankai?**

 **Genre: School Life, Friendship** , **Fantasy**

 **Rate: Bisa T Bisa M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak! Maksudku, aku ini masih delapan belas! Dan aku laki-laki! **LAKI-LAKI!** Makhluk yang punya _pisang_ di selangkangan! Bukan _melon_ di dada!"

"Masa depan sungguh gila! Aku tidak mau tumbuh dewasa kalau masa depanku sesial ini!"

"Percaya atau tidak, _black hole_ itu nyata adanya."

"Time travel.. Hahhh! Demi Tuhan, ini bukan dunia _Doraemon_!"

"Gravitasi adalah satu-satunya hal di dunia ini yang tidak dapat dipengaruhi oleh dimensi waktu."

"Aku menyesal karena sering membolos saat mata pelajaran _Fisika._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Hai !!!!!

Ini ff debutku di akun ini xD

Cuma iseng karena habis baca ensiklopedia sains hahaha

So.. mind to review?

Kalo ada 5 orang yang berminat buat baca, aku publish chap1 secepatnya hehe

Oh ya, maincastnya masih gantung(?) hmm liat kedepannya xD

 **XOXO**


	2. Are You Kidding Me?

**TIME TRAVEL**

 **YAOI, Homo, BL, Laki x Laki, Cowok x Cowok, Lanang x Lanang, Pria x Pria**

 **DLDR! Homophobic silahkan menjauh! Sudah diperingatkan, ya..**

 **sarangsb**

 **Maincast : Sebaek? Chanbaek? Kaibaek? Kaihun? Chanhun? Chankai?**

 **Genre: School Life, Friendship, Fantasy**

 **Rate: Bisa T Bisa M**

 **Chapter 1 : Are You Kidding Me?**

Pagi ini adalah jadwal Sehun untuk piket kelas. Hal yang paling dibenci oleh hampir seluruh murid di sekolahnya. Tapi mau tidak mau harus dijalankan karena alasan kolot yang mengatakan bahwa 'kelas adalah milik bersama, jadi kita wajib menjaganya bersama-sama juga'. Yeah, siapa sih yang menciptakan kalimat itu?

Namun, bukan itu masalahnya.

"Sialan kau, cadel! Yang piket kelas kan bukan aku, tapi kau!"

Baekhyun, teman sekamar Sehun yang kini uring-uringan karena Sehun memaksanya untuk bangun pagi demi menemani si albino (kata Chanyeol) itu berangkat ke sekolah dan membantunya piket kelas.

"Ayolah, hyung! Chanyeol hyung dan Jongin sudah menunggu kita di sekolah." Sehun dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya yang gagal masih mencoba untuk membujuk Baekhyun.

"Diam, kau! Ishh minggir! Aku mau mandi!"

Yahh, pada akhirnya Baekhyun meng- _iya-_ kan permintaan Sehun, meski tidak berucap secara langsung, sih.

Baekhyun hanya tidak mau anak ayam jejadian itu terus membuntutinya sepanjang hari dan berakting seolah Baekhyun adalah induknya.

"Baekhyun hyung adalah yang terbaik!" ucap Sehun riang dengan dua ibu jari terangkat ke atas.

 **e)(o**

"Jongin, kau tau?" Chanyeol dengan senyum lima _watt_ -nya itu memecah keheningan di dalam ruang kelas yang masih sepi. Mereka (read: Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol) telah menyelesaikan tugas piket kelas yang seharusnya hanya tugas Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tidak." Jongin menjawab dengan cuek tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada _manga_ yang tengah ia baca.

"Aishh, aku belum selesai bicara." Jongin tidak menanggapi.

"Kemarin aku melihat postingan terbaru NASA tentang _black hole_! And guess what?"

"Mereka akan mengirimkan pesawat luar angkasa kesana?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Mereka berhasil melewati black hole?"

Menggeleng.

"Saturnus kehilangan cincinnya?"

"Matahari akan menjadi planet kerdil dalam waktu dekat?

"Eksistensi EXO Planet akan segera dipublikasi?"

"Dinosaurus akan bangkit lagi?"

Kening Chanyeol mengkerut karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh bin tidak nyambung yang Jongin lontarkan.

"Kiamat akan..."

"Hei, hentikan! Aku berbicara tentang black hole, bodoh!"

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku menyerah."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang kembali fokus pada manga-nya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Obrolan bodoh." Baekhyun tiba-tiba berkomentar.

Pemuda bersurai _pinkish_ yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol itu sibuk menggoreskan pensilnya di atas kertas putih polos ukuran A4 seolah apa yang baru saja ia ucapan adalah hal biasa.

"Aku tidak meminta komentarmu, Byun." Chanyeol membalas dengan nada sinis. Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Jadi, apa yang NASA katakan tentang black hole?" Sehun yang duduk di samping Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mood untuk bercerita lagi, hahh." Sehun dan Jongin terkikik mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, Baekhyun hyung! Nanti malam aku akan pulang ke rumah. Ada pertemuan dengan teman lama ayahku." Sehun mengganti topik.

"Pulang saja. Kalau perlu tidak usah kembali ke apartemenku lagi, cadel."

"Ughh, hatiku sakit mendengarnya."

 **e)(o**

"Ayo makan dulu di kedai langganan kita! Aku tidak bisa fokus mengerjakan tugas jika cacing-cacingku kelaparan." Baekhyun memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Ishh, berhenti menggunakan istilah cacing! Itu menjijikkan, hyung!" Jongin memasang raut jijik saat mengatakannya.

"Kenapa? Cacing, cacing, cacing, cacing!"

"HYUNG!"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas karena berhasil menggoda si hitam (kata Chanyeol).

"Kurasa kita makan nanti saja. Kalian tau sendiri kan jarak kedai langganan kita dengan sekolah lumayan jauh. Memangnya tidak lelah jika harus bolak-balik?"

Baekhyun mendesah malas.

"Sialnya aku juga malas bolak-balik. Kenapa kalian berdua tidak ada yang membawa kendaraan sih?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Jongin bergantian. Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu.

Pada akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama menuju perpustakaan sekolah untuk menyelesaikan tugas.

"Aku benar-benar benci Fisika!" Baekhyun terus bergumam ini itu sepanjang jalan menuju perpustakaan.

"Hyung, kali ini aku serius." Jongin merangkul pundak Chanyeol.

"Apa? Kau mau menyatakan cinta padaku? Maaf, aku straight."

Jongin memutar bola matanya.

"Tentang black hole. Apa yang NASA katakan?" Raut wajah Chanyeol mendadak berseri-seri karena pertanyaan Jongin.

"Jadi begini. Mereka bilang dua belas jam dari waktu mereka memposting kiriman itu, black hole akan terlihat! Ini bukan hoax! Dan mereka bilang, saat black hole terlihat, akan ada satu titik di bumi yang akan membawa apapun yang berada diatas titik itu masuk ke dalam black hole!"

Jongin diam beberapa detik.

"Uhh, itu aneh. Maksudku, black hole kan di luar angkasa sana, kenapa di bumi ada titik yang akan menarik apa atau siapapun yang berada di atas titik itu ke dalam black hole?"

"Kau pernah dengar kekuatan gravitasi black hole?" Jongin mengangguk ragu.

"Nah, itu adalah penyebabnya."

Jongin tidak menanggapi lagi, dia memilih diam selama sisa perjalanan menuju perpustakaan daripada menanyakan hal yang akan membuat rambutnya putih seketika.

"Tapi..." Chanyeol bersuara. Jongin menoleh.

"Ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di pikiranku." Jongin mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Jika sesuatu yang berada di titik itu benar-benar akan tertarik ke dalam black hole, apakah sesuatu itu akan terbang ke angkasa? Tanpa pesawat luar angkasa? Jika seauatu itu adalah manusia, memangnya akan selamat?"

"Bisa jadi sesuatu itu akan tertarik ke black hole dengan teleportasi? Kau tau, kekuatan yang dimiliki Kai EXO!" Jongin menyampaikan pendapatnya yang aneh itu.

"Bodoh. Teleportasi tidak ada hubungannya dengan gravitasi, duh. Bisakah kalian membicarakan hal yang normal? Jangan bicara tentang _sains_ , kepalaku pusing mendengar pembicaraan aneh kalian."

Jongin dan Chanyeol akhirnya diam, tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan teman mereka yang sangat tidak menyukai sains itu. Sedangkan Sehun? Yang paling muda itu hanya terkikik geli entah bagian mana yang lucu.

 **e)(o**

"Arghh!!! Aku tidak mau mengerjakan ini lagi! Kepalaku pusing! Aku lapar!" Baekhyun tidak peduli paman penjaga perpustakaan akan mengomelinya ala ibu-ibu yang saling tawar-menawar di pasar karena dia berisik. Benar-benar tidak peduli.

Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan mata terpejam.

"Yeol.. Belikan aku makanan, ya? Ya? Ya?" Baekhyun sedang dalam mode manjanya.

"Beli saja sendiri." Baekhyun cemberut dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Sehun segera beranjak dari sana.

"Hahh, perpustakaan semakin sepi. Hanya tersisa kita disini. Bahkan, paman penjaga perpustakaan juga tidak berada di sini." Keluh Jongin sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal karena terlalu lama duduk.

 _"Pantas saja tidak ada yang mengomeliku saat aku berteriak tadi."_ Pikir Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Aku juga mau ke toilet dulu." Jongin bergegas menyusul Sehun.

Kini, hanya tersisa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dalam ruang perpustakaan yang besar dan sunyi itu.

Chanyeol masih sibuk menulis, sedangkan Baekhyun masih betah dengan posisinya dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau benar-benar lapar, ya?" Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membelai lembut rambut Baekhyun. Tidak perlu bertanya itu adalah tangan siapa, karena kalian sudah tau jawabannya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Aku akan membelikanmu makanan. Kau mau apa?" Masih dengan membelai surai pinkish Baekhyun, Chanyeol bertanya dengan lembut.

"Apa saja yang bisa membuatku kenyang." Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengacak surai Baekhyun.

"Pesanan anda akan tiba kurang dari sepuluh menit, tuan putri."

"Chanyeol, aku bukan wanita!"

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, perpustakaa menjadi semakin sunyi dan hal itu ternyata membuat Baekhyun mengantuk. Ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala di atas meja. Tidak merasakan keanehan apapun yang kini terjadi di sekitarnya karena terlalu lelap.

Perpustakaan sekolah Baekhyun tidak memiliki jendela, ruangan ini benar-benar tertutup.

Karena itu, darimana datangnya angin yang kini menggoyangkan poni panjang Baekhyun?

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Dan tidak ada yang tau pula kemana perginya tubuh pemuda mungil yang tadi tertidur dalam posisi duduk dan kepala berada di atas meja perpustakaan itu.

Paman penjaga perpustakaan kembali dan menggeram marah melihat kertas-kertas berserakan di lantai perpustakaan.

"Anak-anak nakal! Awas saja!"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun merasakan pegal karena posisi tidurnya yang salah. Masih dengan manik yang enggan terbuka, Baekhyun merengangkan otot-ototnya.

Dia tidak merasakan keanehan apapun hingga sedetik kemudian manik itu terbuka lebar meneliti sekitar.

Tempat itu ramai. Seperti kafe? Karena ada bau kopi yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra pembau Baekhyun.

Tapi, tunggu! Ada yang aneh. Baekhyun ingat betul ia tertidur di perpustakaan sekolah. Bukan di kafe!

Belum hilang rasa bingungnya, Baekhyun kembali dikejutka oleh seorang anak kecil dengan kemeja biru putih belang-belang yang tiba-tiba saja memegang tangannya dan berkata, "Eomma, aku sudah selesai berdiskusi dengan Appa. Ayo kita beli es krim! Appa sudah menunggu di mobil, hehe."

Baekhyun bengong, tidak peduli dengan lalat yang mungkin akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hei, bocah. Sepertinya kau salah orang."

"Eomma bicara apa, sih? Ayo kita beli es krim!"

Hampir saja Baekhyun memanggil pelayan kafe dan mengatakan bahwa ada seorang anak yang kehilangan ibunya. Namun, sosok tinggi dengan suara familiar yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya membuat ia mengurungkan niat untuk memanggil pelayan.

"Baekhyun. Kenapa lama sekali? Jackson sudah tidak sabar ingin membeli es krim."

Baekhyun mengerjab.

"Chanyeol?"

"Appa!" Sosok tinggi yang tidak lain tidak bukan itu adalah Chanyeol, dengan sigap menangkap bocah yang kata Chanyeol namanya adalah Jackson itu dan menggendongnya.

"Jagoan appa sudah tidak sabar membeli es krim, ya?" Jackson mengangguk semangat.

"Eomma! Ayo cepat!"

Baekhyun masih bingung.

"Baek, ada apa?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Anak itu... siapa?" Ucapnya pelan sambil menunjuk Jackson yang digendong Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa sih, sayang? Tentu saja ini Jackson. Anak kita."

Saat itulah Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa jantungnya sudab terjun bebas dari tempatnya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Wahh ternyata ada yang tertarik sama ff ini hehehe

Semoga Chapter 1 ini gak mengecewakan ya..

Update jam 3 dini hari wkwkwk

Aku suka bergadang xD

Sampai jumpa di next chap!

So.. mind to review?

 **XOXO**


	3. Destiny

**TIME TRAVEL**

 **YAOI, Homo, BL, Laki x Laki, Cowok x Cowok, Lanang x Lanang, Pria x Pria**

 **DLDR! Homophobic silahkan menjauh! Sudah diperingatkan, ya..**

 **sarangsb**

 **Maincast : Sebaek? Chanbaek? Kaibaek? Kaihun? Chanhun? Chankai?**

 **Genre: School Life, Friendship, Fantasy**

 **Rate: Bisa T bisa M**

 **C** **hapter 2 :** **Destiny**

Sehun dan Jongin kembali ke perpustakaan bersama-sama. Namun, yang mereka temukan adalah wajah marah paman penjaga perpustakaan dengan sebatang rotan sepanjang lima puluh sentimeter di tangannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun entah kemana.

"Selamat siang menjelang sore, paman Jung!" Sapa Sehun dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Yang disapa menatap sinis.

"Kalian.. Itu meja yang kalian gunakan, bukan?" Tunjuk paman Jung pada meja dengan kertas berserakan disekitarnya.

"Eh? Iya. Itu meja yang kami gunakan. Kenapa jadi berantakan seperti itu?" Jongin bertanya dengan polos.

"Seharusnya saya yang bertanya seperti itu! Anak nakal!"

"Hah? Kami baru saja kembali dari toilet, paman." Ucap Jongin. Sehun mengangguk.

"Lalu? Siapa yang membuat kekacauan itu jika bukan kalian? Hah?"

"Demi kaos kaki Jongin yang selalu terlihat baru karena tidak pernah dipakai, aku bersumpah bukan kami yang membuat kekacauan itu."

"Hei, kenapa kaos kakiku dibawa-bawa?!" Sehun tak menghiraukan.

"Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung adalah yang terakhir disini."

"Benar!"

"Kemari." Paman Jung memukul-mukul rotan yang ia pegang pada telapak tangan kirinya.

"Pamaaaaan... Bukan kami..."

Sehun berakting menjadi anak ayam dan Jongin menjadi anak beruang.

"Saya bilang kemari."

Mau tidak mau Sehun dan Jongin mendekat ke arah paman Jung dan bersiap untuk,

 **CTAK! CTAK!** mendapat satu pukulan rotan yang cukup keras di betis masing-masing.

"Bereskan kekacauan itu dan cari teman kalian lalu bawa kemari. Cepat!"

 **e)(o**

"Terimakasih, bibi." Chanyeol segera berjalan kembali menuju perpustakaan setelah membayar makanan dan minuman yang ia beli.

Namun, seorang pemuda mungil dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam yang tengah melintas di lapangan basket dan terlihat kebingungan berhasil mengalihkan atensinya.

"Baekhyun?"

Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun disana? Dan apa-apaan pakaian yang ia kenakan itu? Tidakkah ia tau peraturan sekolah yang tidak memperbolehkan muridnya memakai jeans di lingkungan sekolah?

"Baekhyun!" Pemuda yang dipanggil langsung menoleh.

"Chanyeol?" Bisik Baekhyun dengan ragu.

Sedetik kemudian si mungil langsung berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan mendekap pemuda jangkung itu.

"Chanyeol.. Hiks. Kau kemana saja?

Chanyeol yang masih terkejut karena dipeluk Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba itu hanya dapat mematung di tempat.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Uhh?"

"Kenapa kau memakai seragam sekolah? Kemana Jackson?"

Chanyeol diam.

"Sebenarnya kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Kau yang membawaku kemari saat aku tertidur di kafe? Lalu meninggalkanku di ruang ganti atlet renang? Ya Tuhan, ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Yeol!"

Kedip

Kedip

"Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Baek?"

"Hah?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau memakai jeans? Kau tau sendiri itu dilarang jika kau masih berada di lingkungan sekolah, kan? Dan.. apa-apaan kafe, ruang ganti atlet renang, dan Jackson? Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk membelikanmu makanan." Chanyeol menangkat kantong plastik yang ia bawa.

"Hah? Aku? Kapan?"

"Tadi, saat kita sedang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Hahh, kau itu kenapa, sih?"

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Ini tanggal berapa? Eh, maksudku tahun berapa?"

"Kali ini apa lagi? Kau sedang berakting amnesia?"

"Jawab saja, aishh!"

"Ugh. Ini tahun dua ribu delapan belas, bodoh."

Wajah Baekhyun seketika memucat.

"Tidak mungkin..." Baekhyun bergumam.

 _"...r_ _amalan itu.. tidak mungkin terjadi secepat ini, kan?"_ Lanjutnya dalam dalam hati.

 **e)(o**

"Tidak! Maksudku, aku ini masih depalan belas! Dan aku laki-laki! **LAKI-LAKI!** Makhluk yang punya _pisang_ di selangkangan, bukan _melon_ di dada!"

Baekhyun rasa si tiang listrik kelebihan senyum itu sudah tidak waras!

Setelah mengantarkan Jackson membeli es krim dan pulang ke rumah yang kata Chanyeol adalah rumah mereka (read: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jackson), si Park itu membawa Jackson -yang tertidur di perjalanan- masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kemudian, si Park itu mengajak Baekhyun ke ruang makan dan mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh dan tidak masuk akal.

Maksud Baekhyun, apakah masuk akal jika ia adalah ibu dari Jackson? Ibu berarti orang yang mengandung dan melahirkan. Jadi, Baekhyun rasa itu sangat tidak masuk akal jika si Park mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah ibu dari Jackson.

Baekhyun itu laki-laki, oke?

"Baek, kau masih ingat black hole?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa jika kau setiap hari membahas hal aneh itu terus menerus? Aku sampai ingat di luar kepala."

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Time travel? Kau tau itu, kan?"

Oh ayolah. Meskipun Baekhyun sering membolos pelajaran Fisika, dia masih tau beberapa hal tentang Fisika, Hahh. Si Park ini meremehkan Baekhyun, huh?

"Kau kira aku murid tingkat dasar?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol tidak tersenyum selebar biasanya.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku."

"Huh? Kemana?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

 **e)(o**

"Hal ini sudah diramalkan. Seminggu yang lalu, peramal bilang aku akan kembali ke masa lalu dalam waktu dekat. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini."

Ketiga pemuda lainnya terdiam beberapa detik setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hyung, kau tidak sakit, kan?"

Jongin dengan kurang ajar menyentuh dahi Baekhyun dan langsung dihadiahi delikan tajam dari empunya.

"Aishh! Aku serius! Harus berapa kali aku bercerita agar kalian percaya?!"

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu setelah selesai membersihkan perpustakaan yang kacau, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin mampir ke kedai langganan mereka.

"Ceritamu itu keren, hyung! Meskipun kesannya hanya sebatas fantasi saja 'sih, hehehe."

Baekhyun ingin menjahit mulut sialan Sehun.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau sains? Black hole, dimensi waktu, time travel? Dan apa tadi? Kau dari masa depan? Hahaha, itu lucu sekali, Baek."

Baekhyun menghela napas berkali-kali.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kalian butuh bukti nyata." Ucap Baekhyun disertai senyum tipis.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah tempat yang sepi. Sebuah gedung berwarna putih dengan bentuk segi enam.

"Wahh, bentuknya unik sekali. Gedung apa ini?"

Chanyeol melepaskan _seatbealt_ -nya setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar.

"Orang-orang menyebutnya 'Gedung Masa Lalu', tapi kau lebih suka menyebut gedung ini sebagai 'Gedung EXO', kkk."

"Eh, aku?"

"Ayo turun! Akan kutunjukkan bukti yang nyata agar kau percaya pada ucapanku sebelumnya."

Ucapan yang mana? Ucapan bahwa dirinya berada di masa depan? Ucapan bahwa ia adalah ibu Jackson? Baekhyun tidak ingin ambil pusing, langsung saja ia turun dari mobil dan mengikuti Chanyeol.

Gedung itu benar-benar keren. Tidak hanya bentuknya saja yang unik, semua hal yang berada di dalam gedung ini juga membuat Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya untuk berdecak kagum. Apapun yang ada di gedung ini terlihat asing di mata Baekhyun, tapi itulah daya tariknya. Kenapa gedung ini disebut gedung masa lalu oleh orang-orang?

"Baekhyun. Kuharap kau tidak terkejut."

Huh? Ada apa memangnya di balik pintu besi itu?

Setelah pintu besi itu terbuka, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk masuk.

Hal pertama yang terlintas di dalam pikiran Baekhyun saat memasukki ruangan ini adalah...

Apa ini tempat pembuatan tikar rajut tradisional?

Ruangan itu dipenuhi benda yang mirip tikar -kata Baekhyun- dan benda-benda itu menggantung vertikal... sangat panjang.

"Ingin terbang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa? Terbang?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau sinting, Park!" Chanyeol terkekeh ringan.

"L-1485, aktifkan mode hampa udara." Chanyeol berucap entah ditujukan kepada siapa.

"L-1485, perintah diterima. Mode hampa udara akan di aktifkan dalam lima, empat,.."

"Pegang tanganku dengan erat."

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi, siapa yang menjawab ucapan Chanyeol barusan dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yang ia tau, mengikuti ucapan Chanyeol saat ini adalah pilihan terbaik.

"...tiga, dua, satu."

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terangkat ke udara. Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa panik. Demi Tuhan! Tubuhnya terangkat ke udara!

"Tenang, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menggenggam lengan Chanyeol dengan sangat erat.

 **e)(o**

"Hyung, ayo pulang! Aku ingin mandi dulu sebelum pulang ke rumahku." Sehun berdiri setelah menghabiskan dua cup ramen dan satu porsi tteokbeokki.

"Uh? Pulang kemana?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan apartemenmu juga?"

"Apartemen?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Baekhyun hyung kan dari masa depan."

Chanyeol dan Jongin menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu mendelik tajam sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan keluar dari kedai.

"Hahaha! Tadi itu lucu sekali! Ya Tuhan, perutku sakit! Hahaha!" Chanyeol dan Jongin menggebrak-gebrak meja dengan brutal.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, hyung! Jong! Terimakasih atas traktirannya, hyung!"

Sehun segera berlari keluar untuk menyusul Baekhyun yang belum berjalan jauh.

"Baekhyun hyung! Tunggu aku!"

 **GREP!**

Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Jalanmu cepat sekali, hyung."

Baekhyun terdiam. Aroma tubuh Sehun tercium jelas oleh hidungnya. Aroma yang sudah lama tidak menyapa hidungnya. Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan aroma ini. Matanya memanas, hampir saja ia menangis jika saja suara Sehun tidak masuk ke indra pendengarnya.

"Hyung. Kau marah padaku?" Baekhyun menatap ke depan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidak. Ayo pulang!"

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Sehun dan membawa jemari besar nan kokoh itu untuk bertaut dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Aku lelah sekali... Hoaaam.." Keluh Baekhyun sambil menguap lebar.

"Hyung harus tidur nyenyak malam ini tanpa aku, oke?"

"Hmm.. aku tidak yakin."

"Eiihh, aku tau hyung sangat suka memelukku saat tidur. Tapi, maaf sekali malam ini aku tidak bisa." Sehun memasang wajah menyesal yang dibuat-buat, tentu saja.

"Well, aku akan memeluk gulingku, hahaha."

"Hahaha!" Sebenarnya tidak ada yang lucu dari kalimat Baekhyun. Tapi, karena Baekhyun tertawa, Sehun ikut tertawa saja, duh.

 _"Oh Sehun. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Tidak untuk yang pertama kalinya_ _di kehidupan ini. Aku akan mengubah sedikit jalan cerita kita. Karena Tuhan akan mengubah takdir hamba-Nya selama hamba-Nya itu mau berusaha untuk mengubahnya. Ya, kan? Meskipun, aku tau bahwa aku tidak bisa mengubah masa depan."_

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Hai, hai! Jangan protes ya kalo menurut kalian ff ini

gak masuk akal atau aneh.. Temanya kan fantasi, hehehe

tema school life... eumm.. tetep aku pake deh, meskipun cuma sedikit adegan di sekolahannya xD

Oh ya! Semangat **voting** EXO dan **streaming** MV CBX Blooming Day, OKEEEEE !!!

Selalu sertakan : **#MTVBRKPOPEXO #PremiosMTVMiaw @weareoneEXO** di setiap tweet yang kalian kirim, ok!

Buat yang mau, boleh follow twitter-ku *cek bio* hehehe

Terimakasih buat yang udah foll, fav, atau sekedar baca cerita ini doang hehe

dan..

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah ninggalin jejak di prolog dan chapter 1:

 **Sellylee, hollabaekgirl, bii17, 10baek, RunAndGun, Baekechantol, Kim Candy, evehun, Theresia341, ayaaak94, blackbeee, Guest 1, Guest 2**

Jangan bosen buat baca ff ini ya...

So.. mind to review?

 **XOXO**

180413 Friday

04:00 PM WIB


	4. The Reason

**TIME TRAVEL**

 **YAOI, Homo, BL, Laki x Laki, Cowok x Cowok, Lanang x Lanang, Pria x Pria**

 **DLDR! Homophobic silahkan menjauh! Sudah diperingatkan, ya..**

 **sarangsb**

 **Maincast : Sebaek? Chanbaek? Kaibaek? Kaihun? Chanhun? Chankai?**

 **Genre: School Life, Friendship, Fantasy**

 **Rate** **: T (Udah ditetapkan bakal terus di rate T sampe ff ini END hehe)**

 **Chapter 3 : The Reason**

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun memperhatikan apartemennya dengan tatapan sendu. Berpindah dari satu sudut ke sudut yang lain tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari semua benda yang ia lewati di dalam apartemen itu.

Lima belas menit yang lalu Sehun berangkat ke rumah orang tuanya dijemput paman Lee, supir pribadi keluarga Oh.

Jika ia adalah Baekhyun yang dulu, ia pasti masih percaya dengan ucapan Sehun yang mengatakan, _"Aku ingin tinggal bersama hyung karena aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri. Aku tidak mau hidup dalam kekangan keluargaku lagi. Aku ingin merasakan hidup yang normal."_

Ya, itu jika dirinya adalah Baekhyun yang dulu. Nyatanya, ia yang berada disini bukanlah ia yang dulu.

Meskipun alasan yang dikatakan Sehun itu memang benar, tapi Baekhyun yang sekarang berada disini, di masa ini tahu, bahwa ada alasan lain mengapa Sehun ingin tinggal bersamanya.

 **L-1485**

Baekhyun melihat semua ini seperti orang bodoh. Bagaimana benda-benda panjang yang ia pikir mirip tikar itu menampilkan refleksi dirinya di masa lalu. Seperti film panjang yang tidak ada ujungnya, Baekhyun bisa melihat dirinya mulai dari ia yang masih belum bisa berbicara sampai masa-masanya di sekolah.

Sekarang Baekhyun percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Dia berada di masa depan. Terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kenyataan yang terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebagai mimpi.

"Percaya atau tidak, black hole itu nyata adanya." Chanyeol masih memegangi tangan Baekhyun agar pemuda mungil itu tidak panik karena tubuhnya masih melayang di udara.

"Time travel.. Hahh! Demi Tuhan, ini bukan dunia _Doraemon_!" Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri, masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia alami.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, tunjukkan padaku bagaimana aku bisa eumm.. me..nikah denganmu dan memiliki Jackson!" Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya baru saja menanyakan hal terbodoh. Dia malu sekali.

"Maksudku, Baekhyun yang hidup di masa ini."

Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Hanya keheningan yang melingkupi keduanya selama beberapa menit. Baekhyun berpura-pura sibuk 'menonton' masa lalunya di tikar panjang itu. Tidak mungkin 'kan Baekhyun harus mengulangi pertanyaannya? Hell, No! Cukup satu kali saja dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bisa." Yang lebih tinggi akhirnya bersuara. Baekhyun tidak merespon.

"Kau akan tau saat kau bertemu Baekhyun yang hidup di masa ini."

"Uh?"

"Kalau kau ingin bertanya dimana keberadaan Baekhyun yg hidup di masa ini sekarang, jawabannya adalah dia berada di masa-mu."

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun paham dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Sangat paham malahan. Tapi, dia terlalu terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa ternyata.. dia dan Baekhyun yang hidup di masa ini.. bertukar tempat?

Entahlah! Ini membingungkan!

"Ayo! Kita pulang sekarang." Suara berat Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dari lamunan.

"L-1485, nonaktifkan mode hampa udara!"

"L-1485, perintah diterima. Mode hampa udara akan dinonaktifkan dalam lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu."

Baekhyun ingin beristirahat. Baik tubuh dan pikirannya sama-sama lelah. Tenaganya terkuras habis dengan semua kegilaan ini.

"Kau tau? Satu jam disini sama dengan dua puluh empat hari di bumi." Chanyeol berucap di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah.

 _"Oh ya? Memangnya aku sekarang sedang berada dimana jika bukan di bumi? Ini hanya masalah masa depan dan masa lalu saja 'kan?"_ Tunggu!

"Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lewat ekor matanya.

"Apa aku belum mengatakan padamu? Ah, kurasa aku lupa."

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Mengatakan kalau ini bukan bumi."

"Hah?"

Oke, Baekhyun rasa terlalu banyak kejutan hari ini, dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Bahkan, ini bukan galaksi _bimasakti._ "

Baekhyun diam. Ini terlalu mengejutkan.

"Kau tau _andromeda_? Ini adalah galaksi anromeda."

Ini gila!

 **e)(o**

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _BRAK!_**

 _"Ya ampun! Maafkan saya!" Baekhyun yang sedang terburu-buru menyusul langkah kecil putranya tak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita tua hingga wanita tua itu terjatu_ h.

 _Refleks, Baekhyun memegang tangan wanita tua itu untuk membantunya berdiri._

 _"Kau akan kembali ke masa lalu dalam waktu dekat."_

 _"Huh? Maksud anda?" Baekhyun bingung karena tiba-tiba saja wanita tua yang tak sengaja ia tabrak itu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak aneh di masa ini._

 _"Untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang paling kau sesali di masa lalu."_

 _"Eomma!" Suara kecil Jackson mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si wanita tua._

 _"Jackson, jangan berlari seperti itu lagi! Bagaimana jika kau terjatuh?" Baekhyun lantas menghampiri Jackson dan membawa tubuh putra kecilnya itu dalam sebuah gendongan._

 _Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat wanita tua itu. Namun, ia tak menemukan wanita tua itu disana. Entah sudah pergi atau apa._

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Baekhyun menghentikan acara 'mari-pikirkan-kembali-ramalan-si-wanita-tua' saat pintu apartemennya diketuk seseorang.

Serius, orang gila mana yang bertamu dini hari begini? Ini masih pukul dua pagi, Ya Tuhan. Beruntunglah Baekhyun bergadang malam ini.

 **CKLEK**

"Selamat malam, Byun Baekhyun-ssi."

Ini sudah hampir pagi, duh.

"Selamat malam juga err.."

"Kim Junmyeon."

"Ah, selamat malam juga, Kim Junmyeon-ssi."

Laki-laki yang kini berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya terlihat sangat berwibawa.Terlihat dari pakaiannya yang rapi dan gerak tubuh serta suaranya yang.. pokoknya berwibawa sekali.

"Eum.. bolehkah aku masuk?"

Oh iya, Baekhyun lupa.

"Oh, tentu saja! Silahkan masuk, Junmyeon-ssi."

Baekhyun mengajak Junmyeon untukd duduk di sofa birunya yang warnanya sudah sedikit memudar.

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa ada orang yang bertamu ke tempatmu di jam seperti ini, ya?"

 _"Lebih dari bingung, apalagi saat kau menyebut namaku."_

Jadi begini, B04."

Tunggu, bagaimana bisa...

"Kau sebenarnya siapa? Darimana kau tau itu?"

"Aku dari tempat yang sama dengan tempatmu."

 **e)(o**

Junmyeon menjelaskan semuanya. Siapa dirinya dan bagaimana bisa dia terdampar disini juga.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan yang fatal, mungkin karena itulah aku dikembalikan ke masa lalu. Yeah, untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku, mungkin?"

Kenapa cerita Junmyeon mirip dengan ceritanya?

"Apa sebelumnya kau diberitahu bahwa kau akan kembali ke masa lalu?"

Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Seorang wanita tua yang tidak sengaja kutabrak memberitahuku."

Oke, ini bukan mirip lagi, tapi benar-benar sama!

"Aku tidak tau kau akan percaya atau tidak, tapi ceritamu itu sama persis dengan ceritaku. Seorang wanita tua yang tak sengaja kutabrak dan tujuan kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan. Benar-benar sama!"

Junmyeon tersenyum tipis.

"Kau orang ketiga yang mengatakan itu padaku hari ini."

"Hah?"

Apa maksudnya semua ini?

"Sebelumnya, aku menemukan dua orang yang sepertimu, karena alat ini juga."

Alat yang dimaksud Junmyeon adalah liontin berbentuk dua segitiga yang saling bertolak belakang dalam sebuah tumpukan membentuk segi enam di bagian tengah; lambang sihir, dengan mutiara hitam di bagian tengah.

Baekhyun tercengang.

Lontin itu bukanlah liontin sembarangan, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa memilikinya.

"Kau.. Bagaimana bisa..?"

"Aku bekerja di _Hexagon Building,_ bagian keamanan."

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun tercengang.

"Tapi, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu disana?"

"Karena begitulah tugas unit keamanan. Kami tidak boleh terlihat. Semacam berkamuflase menjadi sesuatu yang lain."

Ah, Baekhyun paham. Berkamuflase menjadi 'sesuatu yang lain' di _Hexagon Building_ (Baekhyun lebih suka menyebutnya gedung EXO) bukanlah hal yang aneh.

"Oke, sekarang aku paham. Senang bertemu denganmu, Junmyeon-ssi, JM01." Baekhyun melirik liontin miliknya, liontin yang mirip dengan milik Junmyeon, hanya saja sedikit lebih mewah.

"Junmyeon saja."

"Dari yang aku ketahui selama ini, kau hanya terpaut seratus tahun dariku. Jangan terlalu formal, kita tidak sedang berada di andromeda."

Baekhyun terkekeh.

 **L-1485**

"Kau mau mandi dulu? Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu."

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun ingin langsung tidur saja. Hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Tapi, mandi terdengar menggiurkan. Dia bisa tidur nyenyak jika sudah mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi yang menurut Baekhyun terlalu luas itu, Baekhyun berendam di dalam _bath up_ dengan air hangat yang sudah diberi wangi-wangian khas aromaterapi untuk me-rileks-kan tubuh dan pikirannya.

Perlahan-lahan pikirannya mulai tenang dan tubuhnya terasa ringan hingga ia berpikir untuk tidur di dalam bath up jika saja sebuah pertanyaan tidak muncul tiba-tiba di dalam pikirannya.

Hampa udara.

Tadi, saat ia dan Chanyeol berada di gedung yang disebut oleh orang-orang sebagai 'gedung masa lalu' itu, bukankah Chanyeol memerintahkan entah siapa itu untuk mengaktifkan mode hampa udara? Yang membuat tubuh mereka terangkat di udara?

Pertanyaan sesungguhnya adalah..

Kenapa dia masih bisa bernapas saat mode hampa udara diaktifkan?

Bahkan, _astronaut_ saja butuh tabung oksigen untuk bernapas di luar pesawat luar angkasanya. Keadaan diluar pesawat luar angkasa itu hampa udara 'kan?

Baekhyun merutuki pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya dengan tiba-tiba itu.

 **L-1485**

Setelah mandi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya itu.

Maka, disinilah ia sekarang. Duduk di sofa ruang televisi bersama Chanyeol dengan beberapa camilan di atas meja yang berada di hadapan mereka.

Baekhyun tidak tau bahwa di masa depan juga masih ada camilan seperti yang sering dimakannya di masa lalu.

"Baekhyun membuat sendiri semua camilan itu. Tidak ada yang menjual camilan seperti itu lagi disini." Chanyeol bersuara seolah mengerti akan kebingungan Baekhyun.

Yahh, Baekhyun sudah sedikit lebih terbiasa saat Chanyeol menyebut namanya tapi ditujukan untuk Baekhyun yang lain, yang sekarang terdampar di masa lalu.

"Chanyeol, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Chanyeol diam.

Sebelum ke ruang televisi, Baekhyun sudah menanyakan perihal 'hampa udara' yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Namun, si jangkung malah mengalihkan pertanyaannya dengan ajakan ke ruang televisi.

"Chanyeol?"

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya..jangan membahas itu lagi!"

Baekhyun cemberut.

Apa-apaan si tiang ini?!

"Aku butuh penjelasan, Chanyeol! Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan! Apa susahnya?" Suara Baekhyun sedikit meninggi karena kesal.

"Susah. Sangat susah, Baek!" Chanyeol ikut-ikutan meninggikan suaranya.

"Kenapa kau membentakku?!"

"Kau yang mulai duluan!"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab lagi. Ia sangat kesal sekarang.

Kehenijgan tercipta untuk beberapa saat. Hingga, pertanyaan dengan nada ketus milik Baekhyun membunih keheningan itu.

"Katakan padaku dimana aku harus tidur malam ini?! Aku mengantuk!"

Tidak ada jawaban, itu membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Yasudah, aku tidur dengan Jackson saja!"

Sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tangan Baekhyun saat lelaki mungil itu ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidur di kamar kita, Baekhyun. Kujamin kau tidak akan senang jika membangunkan Jackson yang sudah terlelap nyenyak itu."

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar. Dia hanya ingin beristirahat secepatnya atau pikirannya akan kelelahan lagi.

Baekhyun tidak peduli harus satu ranjang dengan Chanyeol. Dia hanya ingin tidur. Tinggal memunggungi si jangkung jika ia tidak mau melihat wajah Park itu 'kan? Yeah, mudah sekali.

Chanyeol hanya mendesah berat karena Baekhyun tidur memunggunginya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena membentak si mungil meskipun ia tau bahwa si mungil-lah yang pertama kali membentaknya.

Ia hanya kesal denga pertanyaan Baekhyun soal 'hampa udara' itu. Karena pertanyaan itu membuatnya teringat pada seseorang.

Seseorang yang menciptakan tempat itu; _Hexagon Building,_ seseorang yang membuatnya dan jutaan orang di luar sana masih bisa bernapas hingga detik ini, seseorang yang dianggap pahlawan bagi alam semesta, seseorang yang rela mati demi orang yang dicintainya, seseorang itu adalah orang yang berhasil membangun kehidupan di planet andromeda dalam galaksi andromeda, tempatnya hidup saat ini, seseorang itu adalah dia..

Oh Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Sudah cukup Baekhyun-ku tidak mencintaiku, aku tidak ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku." Chanyeol mengecup ringan pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang ia kira sudah tertidur.

"Selamat malam."

Tanpa ia ketahui, Baekhyun mendengar semuanya.

 _"Jadi, Baekhyun masa depan tidak mencintai Chanyeol? Lalu, kenapa mereka menikah?"_

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Hai Hai !!!! Gimana kabar kalian?

Maaf gak bisa update cepet.. aku udah masuk sekolah lagi jadi ya gitu deh.. mana lagi banyak persiapan buat hari Kartini duh bener-bener gak ada waktu buat nyusun ide di kepala buat ff ini hiks

Tapi akhirnya jadilah chapter ini yang aku tau masih banyak kurangnya xD maaf kalo ada typo, gak sempet ngedit xD

 **Balasan reviews dari chapter 2 :**

 **Theresia341** : Makasih *xoxo*

 **Sellylee** : Eumm.. liat kedepannya xD

 **Pcyrealwife** : Hehe simak kelanjutannya, ya..

 **neomuchanbaek1** : Ada deh.. simak kelanjutannya ya hehe. Oh, maaf sebelumnya kalo bikin bingung. Sekarang udah dikasih pemisah ya antara masa depan sama masa sekarang.. kalo masa sekarang, tanda diatas paragraf ada " **e)(o** ", kalo masa depan, tanda diatas paragraf ada " **L** **-1485** " . Masih bingung?

 **Guest** : Makasih udah mau nunggu *xoxo*

 **yuucchin** : FF ini gak terinspirasi dari manga manapun ya.. hal-hal yang berbau sains terinspirasi dari ensiklopedia sains KingFisher, dan dari film epic science fiction "Interstellar". Plot dan selebihnya karangan dari otak penuh fantasi milik author wkwkwk

 **Aisyhbbh** : Wahh makasih banyak! muachh *xoxo*

 **Yeolba** : Hahaha author suka hal-hal yang berbau sains, makanya bikin ff ini xD kita samaan hehe jarang nemuin ff yang temanya sains hiks *malah curhat* xD

 **Makasih banyak atas reviewsnya!**

Review kalian itu penyemangatku *xoxo*

Jangan lupa ya buat vote EXO dengan cara nambahin : **#MTVBRKPOPEXO**

 **#PremiosMTVMiaw**

 **@weareoneEXO** di setiap tweet yang kalian kirim, ok?

Streaming juga MV EXO-CBX - Blooming Day yaaaa

Jangan pernah merasa lelah untuk menndukung EXO! Kita bisa melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin karena WE ARE ONE!

Ayo kita berjuang untuk memberikan EXO Dasangs tahun ini! FIGHTING !!!

Jujur, aku agak kecewa karena semangat kita menurun akhir-akhir ini, gap sama band sebelah juga jadi jauuuuhh banget.

Tapi, aku percaya kalo kita bisa membunuh gap itu dengan gampang! Caranya?

Kita harus semangat! Kita harus bersatu!

Karena bersatu akan membuat kita lebih kuat!

 **XOXO**

180418 Wednesday

11:20 PM WIB


End file.
